classic_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Linton
Isabella Linton is a minor character from Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights. She is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Linton, the younger sister of Edgar Linton, the wife of Heathcliff and the mother of Linton Heathcliff. She falls in love with the dark-haired gypsy and marries him for love, but ends up being abused and mistreated at the hands of her husband as his act of revenge on the Linton's. Description Isabella Linton begins life as a spoiled young girl who argues with some of the presents she and her brother received such as puppies, and later becomes an abused woman who becomes overprotective of her family. She was protected from the brutalities of Wuthering Heights and lived a lavish, aristocratic life that was safe and blissful. She was always unaware of how cruel and evil life is until she meets Heathcliff from the Heights. Isabella immediately takes a liking to Heathcliff mainly because he looks so charming to her and he is seen as a romantic hero. She even finds herself in a romanticized fantasy because of her thoughts on Heathcliff. But had she listened to the warnings from her sister-in-law Catherine about him, she may have been self-aware of him. Isabella married Heathcliff for romance, since finds herself under the shadow of Catherine's strong personality and is seen as an ordinary dependent mistress of the household with little intentions of marriage. She marries Heathcliff because she also wants to achieve attention from men just like Catherine does, and she simply wants the desire to be part of status. But instead of living a wealthy married life like Catherine and Edgar, Isabella is instead used as a tool in her husband's revenge on the Linton's and Thrushcross Grange. She should have realized that Heathcliff never wanted to marry her for love but mainly as a trick so he can take out his vengeful acts on her family name. She ends up ruining her own life that had an everlasting effect on her, resulting in her finally leaving her demented husband. Rather than returning to the Grange where she had lived her entire life, she may have chose to go to London where she hopes Heathcliff would not find her there and ends up living a normal life with her son conceived from her disastrous marriage. Storyline Early Life at Thrushcross Grange Isabella was born in late 1765 in Yorkshire and raised at Thrushcross Grange, the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Linton and the younger sister of Edgar. When she was around 12 years old, she and her brother were given puppies as presents, and the two of them began having an argument. They didn't know that a dark-haired girl and a Gipsy boy were watching at them through the window, laughing at them. Isabella and Edgar quickly alerted their parents after they spotted them, and the injured girl named Catherine Earnshaw is taken into the family home. She and Isabella possibly begin to get to know each other while she is with them for a few weeks. After Catherine returns home to Wuthering Heights, Isabella and her parents and brother were invited to spend the Christmas holidays by the Earnshaw's at the Heights. Relationship with Heathcliff 3 years later, Isabella's brother Edgar married Catherine and move back to Thrushcross Grange. She lives with him and her new sister-in-law. At the same time, Heathcliff comes back after being absent for a few years. He visits Catherine frequently at the Grange, while Isabella and her sister-in-law see him at the Heights. Over time, Isabella starts to have a crush on Heathcliff. But when she confesses it to Catherine, she warns her that he is a fiend and a bad influence on her. Isabella is humiliated when Catherine reveals her crush to Heathcliff the next time he comes over. Category:Female characters Category:Brontë Characters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Deceased characters